Purple Nightmare
by BlackRose4800
Summary: Twenty-Eight year old police officer, and single mother, Casey Knight, has lost her son along with the disappearance of five other children, and she meets many people along the way. Along with her dog, Colonel, she tracks down the presumed kidnapper, the missing Golden Freddy suit, and her son, Samuel, who on his 6th birthday disappeared at his party. R&R Please! :3
1. Chapter 1

The blonde slammed her fists onto the table, her dog wincing at the loud gonging sound the painted metal table made as it shook.

"Look, Mr. Fazbear, you _must _know something. You're the owner of this establishment, and you should know what happens inside these walls." She demanded angrily, her golden police badge reflecting the party lights.

"I'm sorry," the older man said, looking solemn, it's a tragedy that your son, along with five other children went missing, but I don't remember any suspicious activity going on in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

The blonde cursed under her breath, her brown eyes glancing around the pizzeria, it was mostly quiet, except for the whirring of animatronics, and a young man sweeping the floors. The older man in front of her looked thoughtful, and as she stood up, he grabbed her arm, "Wait," he said, looking away for a brief moment before giving a serious look,

"I fired an employee recently… I believe his name was Fritz or something like that, he was furious that I had fired him, perhaps you might want to speak with him? I can give you his address, Officer Casey, if you'd like." He said, pulling out a pen and a piece of scrap paper.

The blonde looked at the number, and then to the young German shepherd next to her. The canine cocked his head, giving the pizzeria owner a good sniff, before, pawing his owner impatiently.

"Thank you, sir, are you sure there isn't anything else?" he straightened up in his seat, putting a chunky hand to scratch his stubbly chin.

"Well, I could let you observe the night shift, to see if anything turns up. But, I must warn you, the animatronics aren't acting right… ever since the disappearances, their function to protect kids is haywire, they interact fine with the kids, but when they see an adult, they just… stare." He said, trailing off at the end of his sentence, then pointing over in direction of the young man sweeping the floor, "That's Mike, he's mentoring our new night guard, Jeremy, this week, but he's thinking of taking the night shift back up after the day shift… opened up."

"Thank you, sir, I'll come tonight to observe, and if you find _anything_, and I mean _anything _else, please let me know." She had an almost emotionless face, but her eyes were pleading. The man nodded understandingly, before waving a goodbye as Officer, Casey Knight, walked past the animatronics, who followed her movements as she pushed open the multicolored stain-glass doors, and left the pizzeria behind her, dog in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey later that evening, still wearing her navy blue police uniform. She had little black smudges on the corners of her eyes where her mascara ran and she had scrubbed the smudged mascara to make it look like she hadn't been crying. She knocked on the stain glass door, trying to get the attention of the man inside. He looked over his shoulder and saw her, before walking over and opening the door. _So this is Jeremy?_ The man looked tired, he had fair skin, dark hair, and eyes that had bags underneath them. _I know this is the night watch and all, but does this guy ever sleep? He looks like a train wreck…_ Casey thought inwardly, before he smiled sarcastically,

"Are you ready for the fun, _fun_ night watch?" the man didn't seem very excited.

"Ready as I'll ever be if it gets me closer to finding my son and the man that took him." She replied, her fist clenching at her side as she followed the man into a room with a fan, small tablet, and two doors to either side of the room. The young man grabbed the tablet off the desk, flipping through the cameras, before setting it down, and putting his feet on the desk.

"I'm Jeremy by the way, if the boss didn't tell 'ya already." He said, trying to look cool. Casey rolled her eyes as a phone rang and he jumped, security guard hat flopping over his eyes. She listened to the ringing of the phone, raising her eyebrow towards Jeremy as if to say 'aren't you going to answer it'. Before she could ask the question, the answering machine picked it up.

"Uhhh... Hello? Hello? Uh, I'm leaving you another pre-recorded message because tonight's a little different. Uhh... I'm sure you've heard about the officer who's joining you tonight! If she's already in the office, uh- hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Um, just to give you the run down, we're having a bit of a problem with a fired employee, he said he'd come to pick up his things, but he didn't show today, and knowing that he used to be a night guard here, he most defiantly won't be joining you tonight… due to conditions… Jeremy, you can explain to Officer Casey all the details, but just, keep an eye on the animatronics, they seem a little bit off tonight. Well- uh, see you tomorrow!" All of a sudden, as if on cue, Jeremy handed her an empty Freddy mask.

"What's this for?" she asked, putting it on, an eerie feeling settling over the blonde.

"If the animatronics see you, they'll think you're an endoskeleton—not a human."

"So what? Do they have a thing against nudists or something?" She said, laughing half-heartedly, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

"It's against the rules for animatronics to have their costumes off- they'll try to stuff you in a suit, which is filled with crossbeams, wires, etcetera, which can cause—well death- look, as long as you put on the Freddy mask, you'll be fine." Her brown eyes flickered to the cameras to the clock which read 1:00 am in bold white letters. She heard something at the end of the hallway, and before Jeremy could react, she grabbed the flashlight off his desk and pointed it in the direction of the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a large reddish shape, with an eye patch and hook for a hand. When the light came on, the fox animatronic shook his head, twitching uncontrollably.

"Wh-what's it doing? What is that?" Casey demanded, shaking slightly. Jeremy flinched at the sight of the fox animatronic, but turned to face her.

"That's Foxy, he's an older model of the new Foxy, or the Mangle as we call her."

She nodded slowly, then realized, there was nothing keeping this animatronic from killing them at that moment.

"W—wait, put the Freddy mask on, right?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Not for Foxy, he isn't fooled by it, but the flashlight activates a system reset, a very helpful glitch in the system for us security guards…" he stopped talking for a moment as both young adults heard a soft gonging noise coming from the right vent. Casey and Jeremy gave each other a petrified look before throwing on the Freddy masks right as the bunny animatronic climbed out of the vent. The light blue character bounced playfully into the room, casting a quick glance at Jeremy, who had sweat running down the back of his neck, right before getting up close and personal with the officer. Casey had to clench her teeth to keep from screaming as the bunny's button nose was just an inch away from her face, the bunny cocked its head slowly, its mouth opening slowly. Casey winced at the smell that the animatronic gave off, it had a very sour, metallic odor. It then bounced away down the hallway. Casey's breath slowed with every gonging noise of the animatronics' feet. She took off the mask, feeling her hot breath clinging to the mask. A bead of sweat rolled down the base of her forehead, the wiped it away, before something caught her attention.

"J-Jeremy, didn't you say something about winding the music box?" She asked, hearing the music slow down. The young man scrambled to the camera, winding the music box remotely, for a split second, Casey swore she could see a thin, black, white-striped arm recoil into the present-box. After what felt like forever, the alarm clock made a mechanical chiming sound, and the police officer felt the tension in her stomach give way. Casey Knight was no pushover, she had to deal with the scum of the earth each and every day, fugitives, murderers, thieves, drug-dealers, etc. But Casey was not prepared to deal with something you can't fight, you can't predict, and something you can't understand. The woman felt a few tears run down her cheeks as the stress ebbed away. She quickly wiped them away. Jeremy looked relieved, and put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Did you see everything you needed to see, Officer?" he asked quietly. The woman nodded, giving him a look of pity. _Jeremy has to do this every night… _ she decided that she wanted to interrogate the past fired employee, but before she could leave the pizzeria, the young night guard said quietly.

"It's back." He said quietly

"What's back?" Casey asked, gathering her badge, and setting the Freddy mask on the desk.

"The- The Golden Freddy suit, it's been missing for the past two weeks, and now it's back…" The young man looked confused.

"I'll go check it out, where is it?"

"In one of the back rooms… wait, there's a _person_ in there!" Casey dashed down the hallway, making a running beeline for the back room. She swung open the door, to see a young man with thick rimmed glasses, and ginger hair.

"Freeze!" she barked, slamming the door shut behind her, and gripping the gun so hard that her knuckles turned white.


	3. Chapter 3

"Freeze!" she barked, slamming the door shut behind her, and gripping the gun so hard that her knuckles turned white.

The man turned around, eyes wide with panic, he had an old security uniform on, which Casey speculated he probably used it to enter the establishment.

"Put your hands above your head and get on the ground." She said, the gun held firmly in her hand. The man glared up at her as she searched him for weapons, not finding anything more than a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter, she tossed the two to the side.

"Get up, keep your hands behind your head." The man got up slowly, and Casey was relieved that he wasn't putting up too much of a fight.

Casey pulled out her radio and handcuffs, but before she could do anything, the man tried to climb out the small window, she reached for his legs, one of them connecting with her face, and another leg being pulled down. As the man was yanked down from his perch in the windowsill, he managed to land a few punches before the blonde's fist made contact with the man's temple and he blacked out. The blonde's hands flew to her nose, and as she looked at them she realized she was bleeding. She gathered herself, handcuffing the unconscious man to the metal table where the Golden Freddy suit was hunched over limply. Seeing the suit made her uneasy, she looked around as she picked up her radio, and she saw the sign above the door said "backstage". As she backed up from the man's unconscious figure, she bumped into something that made a soft gonging noise. She froze, turning around slowly. The figure of a large, blue bunny with bright green eyes and rosy cheeks stood in front of her. She let out a small whimper-like noise as she covered her head with her arms. She waited for a few moments, but then slowly opened her eyes. The bunny was looking at her, a smile on his robotic face.

"H-h-h-h-hi there, lady! I-I-I- I don't think you're supposed to be b-b-backstage!" the rabbit said, pointing at the sign that said backstage. His robotic voice was choppy and almost childish and dopey. The woman straightened herself before speaking.

"Sorry, you see, I'm a police officer, and I'm investigating the missing children, this man is a suspect." She suddenly felt silly for speaking back to the toy-like animatronic.

"P-p-police officer? You st-t-top the bad guys, right? My name is B-Bonnie! Wait, h-haven't I seen you before?" Bonnie blinked his wide, green eyes.

"I… I've brought my son here before, his name is Samuel… he's one of the missing children…" she trailed off at the end of her sentence, then she looked up at Bonnie, and shouted out of confusion and anger towards herself, "What am I doing?! My _son_ is missing! He might be _dead _for all I know, and what am I doing?! I'm talking to a robot bunny for God's sake!"

"Samuel is my friend." The rabbit stated in a robotic voice.

"W-what are you talking about?" The blonde asked, confusion clouding her eyes as she slowly set down her radio.

"Samuel is my friend. All the children are my friends." The rabbit stated once more.

"Stop, just stop talking about my son. Please, just stop." She picked up the radio and demanded that some officers come to the pizzeria to escort the man out of the pizzeria for an interrogation. She fixed the rabbit with a tear-brimmed glare, before her fellow officers came to remove the suspect from the premises. She returned to her police car, wiping tears from her face.

_Samuel is my friend._

The words echoed in her mind, leaving a feeling of dread in her stomach. All the while, as parents and children watched the three police vehicles depart with wide eyes, a man with dull eyes watched one car in particular drive away. His smile gleamed in the morning light, and he wore an old, torn security uniform, except unlike Jeremy's, this one was purple.


	4. Chapter 4

Colonel's ears perked up as he heard the keys in the door. Casey walked in, the sun setting, she had take-out food in one hand, and keys in the other. She pat Colonel's head briefly before walking into the kitchen and setting the food on the counter. She reached into the fridge and grabbed a can of wet dog food, but Colonel was trying to get to the take-out on the counter. Casey chuckled softly, pushing her dog's muzzle away from the take-out on the counter and towards the wet food, which after a few glances at the take-out bag, Colonel decided he wanted. Casey took a seat at the bar-stool, and unpacked the take-out. As she munched thoughtfully on a french-fry, she decided it needed some ketchup. _Samuel always wanted ketchup on everything…_ a voice in her mind said quietly. She opened the fridge and grabbed the ketchup, but before she could close the door, something caught her eye—_Samuel's 6__th__ Birthday cake…_ the same voice in her mind recognized it before she could. She set down the ketchup bottle before picking up the container with trembling hands. Colonel cocked his head and walked over to comfortingly nudge his head against her. One piece of cake was in the small plastic container. Casey popped off the top to look at it.

_This was supposed to be Samuel's piece, before he disappeared…_

She looked at the pastel colored cake. It had a light purple colored frosting, and a vanilla interior. On the decent sized piece, there was a corner of Bonnie's face drawn in frosting that had been cut in half when they cut the cake. The cake had said "my 6th Birthday at Freddy's" but the words were cut off so that it just said "my 6th". Casey couldn't stand to look at the cake any longer. She slammed the top back on and shoved it all the way to the back of the fridge. She sat down crossly, and finished the french-fries. She moved onto the burger, she took a couple of bites, but suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She tossed the burger and the empty tin of dog-food. She pulled on some comfy clothes and tied back her hair before laying down in bed. Colonel followed, laying his broad, tan and black head on her belly protectively. Colonel's ears twitched and he growled softly. Casey noticed and pet his head.

"It's alright boy, there's nothing to worry about. We're going into the station tomorrow to interrogate that freak."

Colonel relaxed slightly at her words, but he hesitated before closing his eyes, his lip curling once and a while before he drifted off to sleep. Casey fell asleep also, she was so worn out she fell asleep not even a second after Colonel did. Casey opened her eyes, but she was not at home, she was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mike's phone call seemed heavily distorted as it played out over the sea of kids crowded around the stage. She walked over to the crowd of children, her legs seeming to move of their own accord. As she drew closer to the children, she smelled a sharp, metallic odor. She realized, all the kids were mutilated or had a lethal injury. She looked down at the ground in front of her, and saw the purple-iced cake, but instead of the words, "My 6th Birthday at Freddy's" it said "IT'S ME" in bold, dark purple letters. Casey started to panic, her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate. She stepped over the cake and began to approach the stage. On stage, the usual band made up of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, was missing, instead there was a present box, and a small music box sitting in front of it. Her body seemed to move on its own, as if she was a puppet, and someone was pulling her strings. She picked up the music box with trembling hands, and as she wound the music box, the background noise of crying children and the distorted Mike's phone call faded to silence. A black and white figure rose from the present-box. It was like the other animatronics, it had rosy, pink cheeks, and a glossy plastic-like finish. The marionette's face was just an inch away from hers, and she stared into its black eyes. Suddenly, there was a scream-like noise coming from the puppet, and the other animatronics, new and old, filed in from the stage wings and began to make the same screeching noise. Casey wanted to cover her ears. She wanted to run. She wanted to cry. She tried to move but some invisible force held her fast and she couldn't move or speak. The marionette grew closer to her, until its glossy white mask was touching her forehead. It raised its arms above its head, and it looked like it was going to bring its whip-like arms down on her.

Casey woke up with a start, her chest heaved, and she buried her head in her pillow and sobbed. She sat up, tears running down her face, and began to collect herself. She was a strong woman, she couldn't break down like this, not right now. She had to be strong. For Samuel, the other kids, and their parents who were going through the same thing she was. She reached out for the German shepherd, but she realized, her beloved Colonel was not next to her. She looked around the room before something caught her eye that threatened to draw a scream from her. The sliding glass door that led from her room to her balcony outside was shattered. On her wall in large, bold letters, spray-painted in a dark, almost black purple, were the words, "IT'S ME". She suddenly noticed a burning sensation in her arm, where there was a tiny mark, almost as if she had just received a flu shot. Someone wanted her to be asleep. Someone had broken into her home, and written this terrifying message. Casey slowly reached into her night-stand, and pulled out her gun and taser. She realized the door to her bedroom was open, and she slowly crept out of her room. Her home was almost in perfect condition, it looked as if nothing had happened. A few of Samuel's toys littered the ground of the living room, and there were a few papers lying about, but otherwise, her home was neat and tidy. She walked into the kitchen, when she almost had a heart-attack, and she let out a slight shrieking noise. On her kitchen counter, where she was eating take-out a few hours before, was a large, empty eyed suit. It was gold in color, and it sat limply on her counter, its arms dangling off the edge. After she realized it was the Golden Freddy suit, she realized that whoever put it there, was not the man she had caught earlier. Upon closer inspection of the suit, she realized that it bore some stains that were lazily scrubbed at. _Is that… blood?!_ She thought, in a panic. She shoved the suit off her counter, and out of one of its empty eye sockets, a can of dark-purple spray paint bounced out. She picked the spray bottle up and set it on her counter. She was about to inspect the rest of the house, but before she could say or do anything, she turned to inspect the front entrance of her home, and found something that made her blood run cold.

**Thanks for sticking with this story! I hope you're enjoying it! 3 - Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

Casey gripped the sides of her head. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Colonel, no." She sniffled, looking down at her old friend. The large dog's body was limp. Colonel's eyes were half-closed, and his mouth was slightly open, exposing blood on his teeth. His throat was slit with what looked like a shard of glass from her window. His paws were splayed out in front of him, it looked as if he was running. His tail hung limply, trailing on the ground as Casey pulled him close to her, holding her old friend close, Colonel's blood staining her sweat pants. The front door was open, and there was small trail of blood on the ground. _Colonel was trying to protect me. He didn't go down without a fight. _She laid Colonel's head down carefully, petting his side with a bloodstained hand for a brief moment before standing, grabbing her gun and car keys and holding them in her hand, rage and grief coursing through her. She opened the door to her car, and started it up, she was still in bloodstained clothes. The clock inside the car read 6:00 AM in bold, green, digital lettering. She ran back inside her house to grab the purple spray paint as evidence and took a picture of the words "IT'S ME" with her phone. When she got back in the car, the Golden Freddy suit was in the back of the car. She was startled, but that gave her more incentive to drive. She slammed on the gas pedal, looking in the mirror every once and a while to see the eyeless suit looking at her. When she screeched to a halt outside the police station, she slammed the door to her car shut, grabbed the spray paint and the Freddy suit, before walking up the steps and unlocking the door with trembling hands. She swung open the large metal door, stepping inside, her shoes slapping against the black and white tile. Her boss approached her, about to say good morning before seeing her left side covered in blood. He let out a startled noise. Casey turned to her boss, about to say something, but before she could she heard a loud banging noise.

"What on earth was that, chief?" she asked, head turning to the detention department of the station.

"That was the man you brought into the station, he's acting violently towards everything and everyone. A more important question is, why on God's green earth are you covered in blood?" he said, eyes widening.

"Someone broke into my home, vandalized my home, and kill one of our K-9 units." She said in an almost robotic tone, "There was blood at the scene, Colonel attacked whoever broke in, I brought evidence, it's in the back of my vehicle." She handed the bottle of spray paint to him. Before walking to the detention department.

"Let me out of here! It's not my fault, _he _made me do it! IT'S NOT ME!" Fritz yelled, gripping the bars so firmly that his knuckles turned white. Casey turned, seeing the young man, and grabbed his wrists tightly before he could retreat them back into his cell.

"Who made you do it, and what does _this _mean?" She released his wrists and held up her phone that bore the picture of the writing on her wall. Fritz's eyes widened.

"Y-you believe me?" He almost looked hopeful for a moment, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Someone broke into my home, and managed to sneak that dreaded golden suit into my home. The body of my canine unit and these words were all that were left. My son is missing and might be dead for all I know. If you know anything about what they mean, then I'm open to what you have to say." She said coldly, the pain and terrifying reality of the situation making her even more determined to find who was responsible.

Fritz grimaced, as she handcuffed him through the bars and led him to the interrogation room. Casey sat him down at the metal table and sat across from him, eying him up with brown eyes. Fritz tapped his fingers on the table impatiently as Casey set out a recorder. Fritz began talking,

"I started working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria about a year ago. I wanted to have job experience with robots and the like. I took the night watch, which was stressful for me, for… multiple reasons…" Casey nodded in understanding, the night watch at Freddy's was anything _but_ relaxing, "I demanded to be moved to the dayshift, but the animatronics still acted aggressive around me, and once Mike told me about the Bite of '87, well, I decided to test out my skills reprogramming them. The robots didn't like that, and can you believe what my manager did? He fired me! He fired me for trying to make his stupid, hunks of metal better!" Casey nodded, taking note of this, but then she cocked her head in confusion,

"But none of that understands the disappearance of my son and the five other kids, or the stolen Golden Freddy suit…" she said, shooting a glare across the table at Fritz.

"Y-you see, all the night guards have something like a mentor- such as scar-head – er, Mike, leaving messages for Jeremy. My mentor was the night guard before Mike or myself. His name is Vincent. He was always a little off, and was fired for tampering with the animatronics, like I was, except the animatronics were almost… scared of him. The manager had enough of his cryptic behavior, and he was fired. Soon after, Vincent showed up at my apartment…" the young man swallowed, "He asked me to steal the Golden Freddy suit… he said he, "needed" it for something, he didn't tell me what. He returned it later to my apartment with some strange stains on it. I tried to scrub them off, but it didn't work too well. Anyways, I tried to return the suit without anyone seeing, but that's when you found me in the back-room and arrested me." The young man grimaced at the memory. Casey picked up her keys, nodding to the younger officer in the corner of the room to take Fritz back to his cell.

"W-wait! Can't I leave now? I answered all your questions!" Fritz yelled as she drew further away. Casey stopped dead in her place, before turning around and fixing Fritz with a cold, brown glare.

"You're not leaving until I find my son." She said in an almost robotic, emotionless tone.

And with that, Casey left the police station, Fritz, and the Golden Freddy suit behind her.

**Chapter 6 is on its way! It will be out later today or early tommorow! -Rose **

**IT'S ME**


	6. Chapter 6

Casey entered the Pizzeria, flashing her badge at the startled employee at the front desk stamping children's hands. She had grabbed a spare uniform at the police station as her fellow officers helped inspect her home. She tucked her badge back into her pocket, along with her car keys. She approached the manager, who was talking to some concerned parents who Casey had seen before. A close friend of her son, Samuel, had also disappeared. His name was Thomas, he was a very wise, tall boy who was at Samuel's birthday party. Thomas was a little older than his friends, so he was responsible for keeping them out of trouble most of the time. His parents approached Casey, seeing her.

"Didn't expect seeing you here, Beck, Christa." Casey said, slightly surprised. Casey gave the couple a small smile, she needed to see some familiar faces. Thomas' parents, however, were less enthusiastic.

"Have you found my son yet?" Christa demanded, grabbing Casey's shoulders firmly.

"No, I haven't found mine either… someone broke into my home last night and left a very strange message, I came here to investigate." Casey responded, startled by her friend's aggressive behavior.

"Well, investigate faster! I need my son back." The woman was hysterical, her husband put a hand on her shoulder, but the woman shrugged it off.

"I'm doing as much as I can Christa, remember, my son is missing too, the best thing we can do right now is put all our efforts into finding them both." Casey responded, hurt by her friend's implication that she wasn't doing enough.

Christa scoffed, turning and leaving, her husband giving Casey an apologetic half-smile. Casey frowned, and approached Mr. Fazbear. The man looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. He had bags under his eyes. He smelled like he had been drinking.

"Sir, I need information concerning a previous employee of yours. His name is Vincent—"the man stiffened, leading her to his office, his eyes wide with fear. He opened up a filing cabinet, papers scattering to the floor. One was a newspaper clipping titled, "Local Pizzeria faces closure after animatronic bites child! – 1987" The man looked so old and feeble as he shoved the files into her hands.

"I- I can't lose this place… I can't lose _them_. This business is all I have left… please, please find those children, and clear my restaurant's name." The man blubbered, sobbing a bit. Casey put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'll do what I can, sir. Can I take another look around?" She asked, feeling bad for the older man.

The man nodded mutely, collapsing into the seat at his desk, and taking a large swig of some alcoholic beverage. Casey exited the office and walked out onto the main floor. The noises from games bounced around in her head. There weren't many children, as superstition kept many families away, but kids who lived close enough to walk came anyway. They screamed and ran around in dizzy circles, the animatronics were out on the floor, they were observing adults closely, giving them a cold stare before turning to the nearest child and saying something funny. Casey suddenly remembered something Jeremy had told her, something about them being hooked into a criminal database, so that they could detect a predator from miles away, or something along those lines. _What if the animatronics know who the kidnapper is!_

Casey looked around until she saw the man who Fritz referred to as "scar head", but who Jeremy referred to as Mike. She approached the man, who looked up from the floor he was sweeping.

"Hi there, I'm Officer Casey, you left the phone call for Jeremy and I, would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?" Mike sighed.

"Sure, what do you want to know about?"

"Vincent and the animatronics." Casey replied bluntly.

"Vincent? Hmmm… He was a nice guy, he always seemed a little off though, kind of creeped me out. I can give you his address." Mike tapped his chin thoughtfully as he wrote down the address. "I've known these guys for a long time—the animatronics—they're not usually this unfriendly towards adults… it's probably because of the disappearances. They're on high alert right now—oh, here you go, here's his address." The man handed her the small slip of paper. A question burned in her mind. She felt, almost drawn to the pizzeria. Mike was about to walk away when Casey grabbed his arm.

"Do you think I could stay for the night watch tonight again? I- I uh I want to observe the animatronics, to see if they know anything…" She felt childish referring to the animatronics as if they were human.

"I'll let Jeremy and the boss know, but are you sure you want to stay the night?" Casey nodded, she was tired, she hadn't sleep since the break-in, but her determination to find her son drove her on.

Casey sat down at one of the metal tables, it was covered in a multi-colored, polka-dotted, table cloth. She was listening to the commotion around her, the kids running around, and the noise of the music box far off in the distance, she felt her eyes droop, and she felt herself sink down into the booth. The last thing she heard was, "G-g-g-goodnight, Officer C-C-Casey!" in a child-like robotic voice that echoed in her mind, as she slipped into sleep.

The blonde woke up with a start. _Another bad-dream—huh!?_ Casey felt her heart jump into her throat. Casey covered her mouth to keep from screaming at the realization that she was not in bed at home, and she wasn't in the security office. Casey seemed to have slid down in her seat, until she had fallen asleep under the table. She was now in the dining room, the show stage could be seen from where she was, and none of the animatronics were in their proper place. Freddy was standing in the game area, Bonnie could be scarcely seen in the main hall, and Chica was nowhere to be seen. Casey slowly peeked out from underneath the booth-table, looking over to the prize corner, where the music box was playing, and where Mangle was using the camera almost as if it was a set of monkey bars. As the Mangle turned her head, Casey ducked back under the table. She looked out from her hiding spot and heard a familiar thumping noise of glossy feet stomping around. She was about to peek out and look again, but before she could, a pair of brown legs walked past. Casey cocked her head in confusion. _Those legs aren't glossy… could this be an older model of Freddy? _Then something caught the young woman's eye. _Vincent's address!_ The slip of paper was laying on the floor, and it made a crinkling noise as the animatronic stepped on it. The animatronic stopped, the winding of gears could be heard, and Freddy leaned over and picked up the paper.

"R-r-r-rule number el-l-leven! P-p-pick up all t-t-trash!" the bear animatronic said, his voice more distorted than the other animatronics, pieces of his endoskeleton were showing through his tattered suit.

As Freddy's footsteps faded, Casey peeked out from under the table, seeing that the coast was clear, she made her way to the main hall. _I have to get to the security office! I'll be safe... er... Safer than I am at the moment… _As Casey began walking down the main hall, using her phone as a flashlight. She turned the corner, and almost dropped her phone in fear. Standing in front of her, was Bonnie, or at least she thought it was. It had no face, one of his arms was missing, along with his hand on the remaining arm. Casey, shrieked in fear as the withered animatronic reached out a sharp-animatronic hand. The hand managed to scratch her cheek, before Casey ducked and ran further down the hall. Casey kept running, she saw the hall that led to the security office, but she could hear Mangle's radio, and that thing scared her just as much as the withered rabbit. She ended up running into one of the party rooms, the party hats set out on polka-dotted tables. The room smelled like pizza and plastic. Casey sighed with relief, leaning against the tables, before sliding out one of the chairs, and hiding underneath the table. Casey took deep breaths, making a mental plan in her head, checking her phone to see what the time was. The white letters read, "3:01" and Casey had to stop herself from screaming in frustration. _It's only three? Are you kidding me? Alright, I need to get to the security office, then—wait! The old Freddy has the suspect's address! _Casey face palmed, things couldn't get any worse. She peeked out from under the table, and was greeted by a blue face with green eyes.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, this is only my second fanfiction, so I'd appreciate it if you'd rate and review it! Thanks! -Rose**

**SAVE THEM**


	7. Chapter 7

Casey face palmed, things couldn't get any worse. She peeked out from under the table, and was greeted by a blue face with green eyes.

"H-H-Hi there! I'm s-s-sorry to tell 'ya, miss, but you aren't following the rules! Y-y-you'll have to come with m-m-me! My friends and I will f-f-f-fix you right up!" The bunny said cheerily, extending a hand. Casey debated whether she should go quietly with the rabbit or try to run and anger the animatronic. Casey hatched a plan in her mind. She decided to do something crazy. Casey took the glossy, blue hand, which she was not expecting, squeezed her hand to the point where she thought it would snap in two. Casey saw that the camera in the corner had a green light, which meant Jeremy was flipping through the cameras. Casey suddenly in a moment of realization, remembered that the cameras can hear sound.

"Jeremy! Jeremy—ow—Bonnie just a second—ouch, you're hurting my arm—Jeremy, I need you to 'entertain' our animatronic friends here." Casey pulled against Bonnie's grip, but he didn't looked troubled as he just pulled on. "I need to find Vincent's address, Freddy has it—the old one—"Bonnie tugged until they were almost into the hallway. After Casey was finished speaking, she went along with the rabbit's movements. Casey tried to slip out of Bonnie's grasp, since she could neither see nor hear any animatronics down the hallway to Jeremy's office, but the blue rabbit held on tightly, guiding her in the opposite direction. Casey began to panic as Bonnie led her to the "parts and services" room, where she heard more animatronics.

"Wait, Bonnie!" the animatronic didn't seem to have heard her, "Bonnie, do you like—uh—games?"

The rabbit stopped, "G-g-g-games?" Bonnie turned to look at the blonde.

"Yeah! I have some money, I can buy us some pizza- and tokens so that we can play all the games you want!" She said, pulling a few crumpled up dollars out of her back pocket.

Bonnie looked conflicted, as the blue rabbit loosened his grip on Casey's hand, looking back and forth between the main hall and the parts and services room. He suddenly let go of her hand.

"I-I-I love games," he shook his head, "no, I have to follow the r-r-r-r-rules," he twitched uncontrollably before smiling, "I w-w-w-want a turn at t-the prize wheel!" in an almost human voice that seemed familiar to Casey, but she shrugged it off. Bonnie grabbed her hand again, and for a moment, Casey thought she might cry, but Bonnie instead started walking towards the game area. Casey sighed with relief, and as they headed towards the game area, a small animatronic approached. Casey had seen this one during the day, his name was Balloon Boy, and he had handed a balloon to her son. Casey began thinking about Samuel, and how much he loved this place. _I'm glad he isn't here at night, this place is terrifying…_ she thought, a small, sad smile appearing on her face. Balloon Boy looked at the odd pair, he then began laughing, his squeaky voice resonating throughout the restaurant. Balloon Boy ran to the other side of the room, before bringing back a purple balloon and holding it out, as if he wanted Casey to take it. Casey hesitantly reached out her hand, before taking the balloon's string, and tying it around her wrist. Balloon Boy began laughing again before running off into the darkness of the restaurant. Casey shuddered at the sound of Balloon Boy's laughter. It was so human-like, it was frightening. Bonnie cocked his head, walking over to one of the game machines. He tried to play the game, pressing the buttons and moving the joy stick around clumsily with his big, blue fingers. Casey watched, the sight almost reminded her of a kid who wanted to play a game, but had run out of tokens.

"M-m-m-miss Casey, the g-g-game won't work." The animatronic looked upset, as he began twitching, "I-i-if the game won't work, I'll just have to make m-m-m-my own g-g-game!" He began to reach for Casey, stepping closer to her, with the intention of grabbing her again. Casey yelped in surprise, then looked over to the token-exchange machine.

"W-wait Bonnie, I can get some tokens for you, they'll make the game work." She replied nervously

"T-t-tokens! N-n-no I have to f-f-fix you! W-wait… m-maybe…" The animatronic looked confused, while the animatronic debated among himself, twitching, Casey dashed over to the token-exchange machine and stuck a few dollar bills into it. Bonnie bounced over to where she was, standing behind her and watching with wide green eyes as the coins spilled into Casey's hands. She then brought them over to the games.

"Which one do you want to play, Bonnie?" She asked, feeling a little silly treating this robot like a child, but it was what was keeping her alive at the moment, and Bonnie, even if he was a robot, was interacting with her like a child.

"C-c-c-can I play the prize wheel?" the blue rabbit asked, almost looking timid.

"Sure, Bonnie." She said, the words that Bonnie had spoken almost sounded like something Samuel would say, and she missed her son so much, this seemed almost like he was right there with her. Bonnie pulled down on the lever with enough force that the thick glass around the lever cracked in an odd, spider-web-like pattern. After a few rounds of this, Bonnie had a little plush of himself held in his hand. Casey smiled, almost enjoying herself despite the situation. Suddenly, Casey heard thumping footsteps behind her, and the withered Bonnie appeared from the main hall. Casey touched the scratch on her cheek, which had dried blood dripped down from it. Bonnie bounced up to the other Bonnie. They stared at each other for a moment, cocking their heads at each other, until they both turned to Casey. The withered Bonnie was making low, gurgling, static sounds, while the toy Bonnie was twitching uncontrollably, the toy Bonnie plush he held in his hand falling to the ground before he turned, walking towards Casey, hesitating every few moments. Casey began to run, looking for anywhere to go, but she soon saw the old Freddy's shadow walking down the main hall, and knew she couldn't go there, and Mangle terrified her, so she wouldn't go to the Kid's Cove, the only choice left was—_the vents!_ Her mind screamed at her. She kicked at the vent until the cover popped off, using her phone as a flashlight, she quickly climbed into the vent, but both Bonnies followed in hot pursuit, but with both of them trying to get into the vent at the same time, neither of them could get in. Casey climbed further down the vent, hearing them still bickering.

Casey had been in the vent for a long time, climbing through it for what seemed like hours. She looked at the time on her phone, "5:35" the white letters read out. She sighed with relief. _Only twenty-five more minutes, then I'm in the clear._ Casey saw some light at the end of the vent, and she was about to let out a cheer, until she saw a shadow blocking it. _Oh no, no, no, no! _She thought, panic rising up in her, she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming. As she turned the corner, she saw that it was Balloon Boy. The humanoid animatronic smiled at her gleefully, and then began laughing. Casey heard thumping in the vent further down, and the Bonnies—or at least one of them—had managed to make their way into the vent. Balloon Boy continued laughing as the thumping grew louder. Casey was about to scream when she saw the purple ears round a corner. Casey suddenly, with a surge of adrenaline and fear from the sight of seeing the purple, faceless, bunny, pushed Balloon Boy out of the way. They tumbled out of the vent, and before Casey could say anything, she saw the purple rabbit, and she threw on the Freddy Fazbear mask. The withered rabbit stared at the two for a moment, then walked away, the wires from his missing arm dangling behind him. Balloon Boy looked up at the two confused, apparently not realizing that Casey was in fact behind one of the Freddy masks. Balloon Boy clambered back into the vent, his laughter trailing behind him. Casey sighed with relief, as she took off the mask. Jeremy fixed her with a stare of surprise.

"Are you crazy? You were _playing_ with the animatronics? At _night?_ Are you insane?" His questions flew out of his mouth, and before Casey could answer any of them, the clock chimed, signifying it was six o' clock. Both adults sighed with relief, Casey untied the balloon that Balloon Boy gave her, which was partially deflated its trip through the vents. Casey didn't know how to answer Jeremy's questions but then she thought about it. What _was_ wrong with her? She was treating a blue bunny, who recently tried to kill her, like a child_._ Casey felt sick to her stomach. _How am I ever going to find my son if I keep acting like a crazy person._

**CHAPTER 8 IS ON ITS WAY! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate your feedback! - Rose**

**YOU CAN'T**


	8. Chapter 8

Casey looked around, she was looking for the manager, she needed permission to go into the parts and services room. Casey had knots in her stomach, but she swallowed hard. She couldn't forget what was behind that door, but she needed Vincent's address, and when she was running away from the Bonnies, she caught a glimpse of the tiny paper. The manager was sitting down at one of the tables, watching the band perform, and moping.

"Mr. Fazbear, can I have your permission to enter the parts and services room?" The man stiffened at the mention of the room.

"There's nothing but old models back there—and you've seen how they act, are you sure you want to go back there?" He said, eyeing her nervously.

"You see, I fell asleep yesterday while waiting for the evening to fall, and I had slid underneath one of the tables. I was out on the floor with the animatronics, and I dropped Vincent's address, which… the older Freddy picked up. I need to get the address back." She said, a little embarrassed that she had to mention why she was out on the floor at night with those things. She shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place. The manager looked at her wide eyed.

"You're kidding me. I'm glad you weren't hurt." Casey swore she heard him mutter something about more court paperwork if something like that happened.

"So, can I go back there? I really need his address, and Jeremy told me that Mike is sick today."

"Alright, you can go into the room," he sighed, "Your funeral." Casey nodded, already with a full understanding of what might happen. She was lucky to escape last night with nothing more than a bruised wrist and a Band-Aid on her cheek.

Casey pushed open the door. Four animatronics sat down slumped against the walls. Casey shuddered as she walked to the back of the long, thin room. Freddy was slumped against the farthest wall, the paper slip in his hand. Casey crept forward, freeing the paper from his grasp, tearing the corner of it a little bit. Casey swallowed taking a look at the older models.

"They don't look too bad in the light…" Casey mused quietly, the light from the door and the noises from the games in the background making the animatronics a lot less scary. There was a tiny, window at the end of the room that Casey could squeeze through if she tried. Casey looked at the old Freddy. He had a tophat on his head, along with a bowtie around his neck, and a microphone in his hand. Casey kneeled down, taking a closer look at the animatronic, but before she could inspect closer, a metallic, salty-sour smell came from the robot. She winced, drawing her head back so quickly it hurt her neck. Casey went around the room to each of the robots and noticed a strange smell coming from each of them.

"I know these guys aren't used, but sheesh, they need some scented candles in here or something…" she said, shrugging.

Casey turned to leave, but before she could, she heard a small clicking noise, and the door shut before she could leave. Casey only got a glimpse of whoever closed it, they were wearing some kind of purple clothing, and they had a grin on their face. Casey quickly approached the door, and tried twisting the handle, but the door was locked. Only a small shaft of light came in from the window, due to the fact that it had blinds on it. Casey thought that might be the way out, but she didn't know how she could get up to it. Freddy sat on the ground, directly underneath the window, but there was a large, flat, wooden shelf that was built around the perimeter of the room, including underneath the window. Casey jumped up, grabbing onto the wooden shelf, and pulling herself onto it. It was harder than she thought it would be, considering she didn't have anything to step up onto it with. As she climbed up, her legs flailed beneath her, one of them connecting with the old Chica animatronic's head. The animatronic began to stir, slowly moving at first, before it twitched and faced Casey, who had made her way up to the shelf. The chicken opened its beak to its full size and let out an unholy, gurgling, static screech. At this the other animatronics began to stir. First Chica, then Foxy, then Bonnie, and finally Freddy. Foxy stood up on shaky, bare legs, and beginning to speak in his scratchy, pirate voice.

"Arrghhh, 'tis be me, Foxy, the pirate. L-L-lass, ye shouldn't climb on t-t-that, 'tis not a playset!" Foxy referred to Casey climbing along the shelf.

"H-H-hey there, miss, you're not following the r—ules!" Freddy said in a static, sing-song voice.

Foxy took a swing at Casey, catching her side with his metal hook. Casey let out a shriek, and held her side, clinging to the shelf. As she inched her way along the wooden surface, she gave a glance towards the animatronic characters, Foxy was slashing wildly at the shelf with his metal hook, and Freddy was just… staring at her.

"R-r-rule number three: no screaming—it's me, Miss Casey—we'll h-h-have to tell your parents!" The bear animatronic spoke, but Casey scarcely made out the blip in the middle of his speech. _Why did Freddy sound like a little kid just now… that voice sounded familiar…_ Casey was too panicked to do anything in that moment, she clutched her side, which felt wet and sticky, and clambered towards the window. Casey ripped down the blinds as Bonnie made a grab for her. Light streamed into the room, and as she opened the window, Freddy made a screeching noise. As the blonde got her torso out of the window, she felt the shelf disappear from beneath her legs. The blonde tumbled out of the window, landing in the bushes outside of the establishment. She panted, she felt a branch prodding her side, and she moved herself out of the bushes and onto the grass. She pulled a shaking hand away from her side, her hand was coated in blood. Casey let out a sob. It was too much. Losing Samuel, taking that first night watch, speaking to a robot bunny like he was a child, the death of Colonel, the break in… She felt her chest tighten, and it felt like she couldn't breathe.

_Why… Why did Freddy sound like a child… what is that smell coming from them…? I don't understand!_

Casey felt her walls crashing down- she was scared. Who was she kidding, she was _petrified_. The young woman shook, hearing the screeching of the animatronics behind her. The blonde covered her ears. She didn't want any of this. She just wanted to throw her son a birthday party, at a family-friendly restaurant with dancing animals. Not this.

After for what felt like hours of sitting in the grass, with her hands over her ears, a man approached the young officer. He set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, is something wrong?" he asked, in a quiet voice.

Casey looked up at the man, he was wearing a purple shirt, and he had dull eyes that had a coldness to them that reminded her of the animatronics.

"I-I…" she couldn't find the words.

The man stretched out his hand to the trembling woman. She looked up and took it hesitantly. As she stood up, the man gasped.

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, when Casey didn't reply, he let her lean on him, "We'll get you to the emergency room, do you have a car?" Casey raised a finger and pointed to the police vehicle. Casey at this point was too shaken to care. She just wanted to sleep, and wake up, and to have everything back the way it was. To have her son back. To have never walked into that god-forsaken pizzeria.

The man helped her into the car, and she handed him the keys. For the rest of the drive Casey looked out the window and said nothing, her eyes dull, and her hands practically glued to her side.

The man who was driving, however, was smiling and humming a familiar tune the whole drive.

**Don't get into cars with strange men. Also, from this point on in the story, the focus will be more on the lore of FNAF, and the mysterious man. Who you probably already know who he is. :3 -Rose**

**1**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a week after the incident with the old animatronics. Casey through those two weeks had built her walls back up, and was determined to find her son. Although, now she wasn't alone, the man who drove her to the emergency room, whose name was Victor, had been holding a grudge against the pizzeria, and had been investigating the place for years.

Casey sat down at the table, laying the newspaper clippings in front of her on the kitchen table in her home.

"So, Mike was the victim of the 'bite', but how does that correlate between the missing children…" Casey sipped on her coffee, and looked at the time, it was seven in the morning, and Victor was over, helping her figure out the case. The man standing on the opposite side of the table tapped his finger on the table, the other hand pushing what remained of a slice of toast into his mouth. Casey had a sweatshirt on, and she absentmindedly shoved her hands into her pockets. Casey stopped in her tracks when she heard the crinkling of paper. She pulled the slip out of her pocket and read over the address. She quickly stuffed it back into her pocket before putting her badge on.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked, straightening out his purple shirt. His dull eyes gleamed in the kitchen's light.

"I'm going to investigate the suspect's house, something I should have done a while ago." Casey replied, opening the door, and squinting her eyes at the cloudy sky.

"Maybe I should come with you, to—help." He said, smile fading quickly.

"Sorry, but I'm the cop, not you." She said, "Perhaps you can find some more information on the missing children while I'm gone, Victor." And with that, Casey shut the door behind her and drove off in her car.

The man in purple frowned, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Well, Casey Knight, that just won't do, will it?" the man picked up his keys, then walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Casey rang the doorbell to Vincent's house. After a few minutes, no one came to the door. Casey frowned, knocking on the door. She saw a car out front, someone had to be home.

"Hello? This is the police, I'm need to ask you a few questions." After another few minutes with no response, she decided to look in through some of the windows. Casey swore she could see someone moving in there, and she decided to knock on the door again.

"Hello! This is the police, I'm going to need you to come to the door!" She said, louder this time.

There was a rustling behind the white door, and Casey tightened her grip on the taser she held in her right hand. Suddenly, the door swung open, but before Casey could say anything, the taser she was holding fell to the ground and she let out a scream, covering her mouth with her hands. In front of her, was the Golden Freddy suit, except it was standing upright. Casey left her taser on the ground, and instead pulled out her gun, pointing it at the golden suit. She was about to blow a hole right through the golden teddy, but stopped, noticing that its hands were above its head, in a mock surrender position. Casey lowered her gun when she realized that the suit was being held up by strings, akin to that of a puppeteer's. Casey used a utility knife she had attached to her belt and cut the suit down from its bonds. The suit fell limply to the ground with a soft thudding noise. She walked inside, listening for anything, gun held tightly in her hands. She could hear the chimes of a music box, it was playing the same song as the one in the pizzeria did.

_Ninety years without slumbering…_

Casey pushed open one of the doors in the home, whoever was able to get that suit out of the police station had to be a mastermind at sneaking around. Casey was practically on her toes.

_His life's seconds numbering…_

In the home, there was a bulletin board with pictures of each child that had disappeared. Casey pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the pictures, gun still tightly clenched in her hand. She looked at the board, names were written down in a bold, black marker over each picture. One for each child that had disappeared at Samuel's birthday party. Each child had a picture of one of the animatronics underneath it. Underneath Thomas' name and photo, there was a picture of the old Freddy animatronic.

_ It stopped short — never to go again —…_

Casey trembled, dropping her gun in sheer horror. Underneath Samuel's picture, was the photo of the toy Bonnie. There was a checklist next to the board, each child's name was crossed out in a bold purple marker. The list went on, listing all eleven animatronics. Casey was in such shock as the realization hit her, she didn't even hear the approaching footsteps over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

_When the old man died…_

Casey felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to drop her flashlight out of fear. The room was dark, Casey picked up her flashlight, with shaking hands, and she pointed it in the direction of the hand. In front of her stood the man in purple. Just as she connected the three, the man lunged forward and Casey could feel something enter the skin on her neck.

"It's y-you…"

"It's me." Vincent said, a sickening grin on his smug face.

**Thanks for all the support! - Rose**

**9**


	10. Chapter 10

Casey felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to drop her flashlight out of fear. The room was dark, Casey picked up her flashlight, with shaking hands, and she pointed it in the direction of the hand. In front of her stood the man in purple. Just as she connected the three, the man lunged forward and Casey could feel something enter the skin on her neck.

"It's y-you…"

"It's me." Vincent said, a sickening grin on his smug face.

Casey picked up her gun, trying her best to stay upright, but fear and desperation spurred her on. She fired a couple of times, but the room around her was spinning and when she fired, the bullet only grazed the man's neck. He put his fingers to the small wound, licking the blood off his fingers. The woman's knees buckled underneath her as the drug coursed through her body. The gun and flashlight fell to the ground, along with the blonde herself. She tried to reach for her radio, but it felt like her body was made of lead, and she found herself giving in to sleep.

"Goodnight, Casey Knight." Vincent said, his smile never fading.

Casey woke up from a dreamless sleep. Her eyes felt heavy, and she smelled something delicious_. Is that… Pizza? _She wondered, opening her eyes, and taking in her surroundings. She was in a room, with one incandescent light above her head. She was sitting in a chair, and she couldn't move, her hands were tied behind her, the rope digging into her wrists uncomfortably. She had tape over her mouth. As her vision focused again, she looked around, and felt panic rising in her chest. She was in the janitor's closet, at Freddy's. She looked around for a clock, and she almost cried with relief when she saw that it was still an hour before the night shift began. She licked the tape that was put over her mouth, loosening the adhesive. The tape peeled back, and she shook her head wildly until it fell to the floor. She huffed, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before shifting the chair, getting a better look at the room. The only thing she saw was a metal lever, it had a sharp, metal edge. _That might do the trick…_ She thought, scooting the chair back slowly, making her way to the lever. She tipped backwards, the chair tilted against the wall. She rubbed the rope up and down the lever, and finally the rope snapped in two. Casey tipped over in the chair, lever being pulled down in the process. The light above Casey's head shut off, along with a loud humming sound that carried throughout the building. Casey squinted her eyes in the dark, looking at the words above the lever. In the dark she could make out the words, "emergency power shut off". She frowned, standing up and feeling her way towards the door.

Casey pushed open the door. The whole restaurant was dark, the only light coming from the shafts of moonlight that found their way in through the windows. Her hands flew to her sides, a small sliver of her hoping that she would have her belt with her. She frowned, feeling nothing but her pants, and not her gun or flashlight. She looked to the show stage, seeing the three main characters in position. Casey remembered all that she had seen, and she approached the blue bunny with caution, looking at the clock, realizing she had thirty minutes before Jeremy's nightshift began. She stood face to face with Bonnie.

"Samuel?" she whispered quietly. No response. "Samuel? Please, it's me, your mother."

A whirring noise was heard, and Bonnie stirred, the animatronic twitching. His eyes opened, illuminated in the dark.

"Hello, M-m-m-miss Casey!" the rabbit said cheerily.

"Samuel, it's me, please, listen, are you in there somewhere?" The woman cried in a moment of desperation to have her son back.

"S-Samuel is m-my friend, M-m-mom—M-miss Casey." Bonnie's speech blipped for a moment, sounding almost like the son she loved so much.

"Samuel! Samuel, please are you in there? Please, let me know!" Casey trembled, trying to pull off Bonnie's metal chest, trying to find her son, but all she received was a pair of sore hands from trying to pry open the animatronic.

The blonde's lip quivered, tears running down her face.

"M-mom—Miss Casey, please s-s-stop crying." Bonnie spoke, the same child's voice ringing through.

"Did you just call me 'mom'?" She questioned, but the animatronic did not reply, the woman was shaking with anger and confusion, "Answer me, Samuel Knight!" The animatronic just blinked and looked at her.

Casey fell onto the animatronic, sobbing hysterically. The rabbit blinked twice, then stared out over the dining area and the prize corner, as if surveying the restaurant through new eyes. He didn't show a lick of emotion other than confusion. The animatronic was not programmed to deal with situations like this.

"Please… please, Samuel… can you hear me?" Casey pressed her ear against the rabbit's glossy casing, the metal cold against her head.

Bonnie looked down at her, smiling.

"It's me." The rabbit said, in Samuel's voice.

"W-what?" Casey looked up, a sad smile appearing on her face.

"I-It's me." The rabbit repeated, twitching slightly this time.

Suddenly, the animatronic began to twitch uncontrollably, along with the other animatronics. Casey backed up in horror, as a bell chimed somewhere, indicating it was now midnight.

**Oh no, the light are out. I wonder what'll happen. [evil laughter] -Rose**

**8 **


	11. Chapter 11

Casey looked up onto the stage as the animatronics began to stir. She ran in the direction of the janitor's closet, hoping she would be safe there. She grasped the door-knob to the janitor's closet and slammed the door behind her. Casey pushed a metal rack in front of the door that had many brooms, cleaners, and tools on it. She slumped against a wall, panting due to the fact that the rack weighed more than she expected. She could hear thumping outside of the door, and the whirring of gears. _Maybe the animatronics won't break down the door, I mean, wouldn't it be against their programming to cause any damage to the building? _She thought, but before she could contemplate the philosophy of the animatronics, she heard a clanging noise. She felt around the pitch black ground, and she felt a key in her hand. She held it tightly, feeling around for where it would fit. She squinted, the dim light barely enough to see a keyhole above the lever she had accidentally pulled. She tried to push the lever back up, but it wouldn't budge. She inserted the key and turned it before trying again. The lights flickered on and off, and she had to blink a few times to adjust to the light, and stood up.

"I was looking for that key, thanks." A voice said behind her, the man in purple brandished a knife in his hands, "Now we can talk, Officer Casey."

Casey had to restrain herself from strangling Vincent with nothing but her bare hands, almost forgetting that he had a knife for a few seconds as rage coursed through her body. _This man killed my son!_ Was all that went through her mind as she clenched her fists and teeth.

"You know, I didn't think you'd wake up, and go around messing things up. I wanted it to be a surprise for you—to know that your little boy was dead…" Vincent approached the woman, until he was close enough to hear her breathing heavily, "You know… I hate it when people mess with my surprises," Vincent stabbed the wall behind her, missing her by a hair, "It makes me so mad, I just want to stab someone. You understand, don't you?" The man chuckled, holding the knife in his hand, admiring the pointy tip.

"What are you waiting for then?" Casey said quietly.

"Hm…?" The man looked up from the silver surface.

"Go ahead, kill me." She said flatly, shooting Vincent a glare.

"Your offer is tempting, but I'd prefer to wait." He said, smirking, his dull eyes gleaming, "You see, you interest me, Casey Knight. It's been fun, watching parents weep over their missing children… but you… you're different," he chuckled, tossing the knife and watching it twirl in the air before catching it again, "You not only watched your son disappear, but you're the one who had to bear the burdens of other parents. It was your job to protect and save these children… but you've failed." Casey only stared at him, her emotions threatening to spill over, but she was stubborn, she _refused_ to cry in front of the monster who slaughtered not only her son, but other children as well. Vincent continued his gloating,

"Do you want to know how I killed your son?" Casey didn't answer, and he went on regardless, "I was almost proud of your son—he was stubborn, just like his mother. He was kicking even as I drove _this very knife_ into his chest. Then after that, I couldn't let his body or the other childrens' come into the view of the public eye—"

"How many?" Casey asked, her head down, her shoulders trembling.

"Hm…? What do you mean?" Vincent was enjoying this, having to draw the words out of her.

"H-how many children did you kill? In total. I was asked to locate five children." Her voice shook.

"Ten." He answered, the look on his face said that he wasn't satisfied with the number, "Now that you asked your question, it's time for me to finish the story about how I killed your son and the nine other children—no more interruptions—I shut the animatronics off, and stuffed each dead or bleeding child into their own cozy, metal bed. I let the grinding gears and animatronic parts do the rest."

Casey trembled, her entire body shaking with blind rage and grief. The walls she had built up were coming down, and nothing would stop her from avenging her son. Casey grabbed a broom and snapped the wooden hilt over her knee, pointing the sharp, broken edge at Vincent. The man chuckled,

"Did you think I was that stupid?" he brandished the knife in his hand, the blonde did not back down, "Well then, Casey Knight. Try me."

**Well, I guess this story's coming to a close soon. You'll find out what that means soon enough. :) -Rose**

**7**


	12. Chapter 12

Casey lunged forward, pointing the sharp end of the knife at the man, but he was fast, and quickly grabbed the broomstick and pushed it back so that the other end hit her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Casey stumbled backwards. Upon seeing the broomstick laying on the floor, Casey tried to grab it, but before she got closer to it, she felt a cold surface next to the skin on her neck. The blonde stopped in her tracks, eyeing the knife that was in front of her. _No! I will not have let my son die in vain!_ Casey thought angrily, before hands grabbed her fast and sat her down in the same chair. Vincent huffed, looking at the knife in his hand longingly.

"You… really, _really_ shouldn't have made me mad. I wanted to talk more, but I think we'll be saying goodbye soon," The man paused, "Do you know what my two favorite colors are, Casey?"

The blonde stubbornly turned away, so that she didn't face the man, not answering.

"Purple and gold… the colors of royalty," the man replied, irritated that he didn't receive an answer, though he continued regardless, "You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to let your son—well, the animatronic he became part of, lead you to your death. I've got almost every suit filled… but I'm missing one—that's where _you_ come in." he gripped her face and forced her to look at him. Tears brimmed the blonde's brown eyes, and she trembled, "It's okay though, don't be sad. You get to see your son… hm…? Doesn't that make you happy? Isn't that what you wanted?"

The man pushed the metal rack out of the way, kicking sanitary supplies aside. He grumbled under his breath,

"You've made quite the mess didn't you?"

Vincent swung the door open, and Casey remembered something Fritz had said when she was interrogating him,

"The animatronics were almost—scared of him…" the words echoed in her head.

Vincent walked out into the crowd of the animatronics. They recoiled in fear as he grew close to them. Casey could hear someone banging on the front door, which was most likely Jeremy trying to get inside. Vincent beckoned for Casey to follow him, and she had no choice but to do so. As the two walked with the animatronics, Casey looked to her side, seeing the toy Bonnie.

"Samuel! Samuel!" she whispered frantically, but there was no response but the whirring of gears. She looked to the other side of her, where the old Freddy walked alongside the others. She reached out hesitantly and tugged on the teddy's tattered suit.

"Thomas?" the bear stopped walking, turning to look at her with blue eyes. She tugged on the suit again, "Thomas, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." The animatronic came to a complete halt. Some of the animatronics did as well. Vincent turned, his eyebrow raised.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you, please forgive me." She said quietly, as if she was talking to a tiny child.

"How touching." Vincent said in a mocking tone, clapping his hands together slowly.

**Now, I've been thinking, I don't really know how to end this fanfiction, so I've decided to give it multiple endings, and you can decide which ending you prefer. There's going to be a happy ending, a sad ending, a bitter-sweet ending, and a surprise ending! Thanks for reading along the way. I may write a sequel for one of these endings, but no promises! -Rose**

**PUPPETS DON'T MOVE ON THEIR OWN.**


	13. Chapter 13

The animatronics turned, their gaze settling on Casey, looking at her with wide, glowing eyes.

"I- I wanted to save you. I thought I could but…" the blonde sniffled, turning to look at the toy Bonnie, "I couldn't save you. I can't even save you now… so perhaps being stuffed into a suit won't be so bad… I'll be with you…" She touched the face of the blue rabbit, tears running down her face. Bonnie cocked his head, blinking a few times, before embracing Casey in a crushing hug.

"I-I-it's okay." The animatronic's voice sounded distorted, as if it took a large amount of effort to recall being human. The other animatronics had small noises coming from their mouths, as if something was speaking through them. Casey turned, looking the purple man straight in the eye, her eyes wet with tears, his wide with disbelief. The animatronics all looked at Vincent and the Golden Freddy suit, twitching uncontrollably.

"You lose, Vincent." Casey spoke, her voice hoarse from crying, but she fixed him with determined glare, "Are you going to come quietly?" she asked, eyebrow raised. The animatronics stared at Vincent, walking towards him slowly, hesitantly at first. The purple man backed up, his back pressed up against the puppet's box. Vincent turned around, the Marionette, peeking out of the box, and grabbing his arms with whip-like hands. The animatronics began to twitch, their endoskeleton eyes showing, black eyes with white pupils in place of glassy, painted eyes. Casey, through her sick feeling of triumph realized the man was going to be killed. _I hate this man with every fiber of my being, but I'm not a murderer. _

"W-wait! Stop! Don't kill him! I can arrest him! If you don't stop now, you'll be just like him, you'll be a bunch of murderers." Casey pleaded, trying to pry the animatronics away from him, but it was no use. The animatronics were no longer afraid of their murderer, and they were bent on avenging themselves. The purple man was struggling against the animatronic's grip, and Casey turned away as the man was lowered into the Golden Freddy suit, which the endoskeleton was currently inside of. The man let out a guttural scream, and then it was quiet besides the whirring of animatronic gears. Casey didn't dare look at the Golden Freddy suit, but looked at the animatronics. The one who had done most of the shoving, the older Freddy, or Thomas as Casey knew him, had blood staining his tan fur. His eyes were no longer black and demonic, but they were a light blue.

"T-t-threat to children: t-t-terminated."

Casey heard the chiming of a bell somewhere in the direction of the security office. The animatronics twitched, their eyes turning to the officer. Casey was too appalled. Headed in the direction of the Golden Freddy suit, the stench of blood hitting her nose. She quickly grabbed the slippery keys from the ground that were covered in blood. The woman covered her mouth with her free hand, gagging. She ran to the door, where Jeremy was peeking in through some of the windows. Casey unlocked the door, before throwing the keys aside with disgust, and wiping her hands on a napkin from one of the tables nearby. Jeremy stepped inside the restaurant, looking at the group of animatronics with a look of horror on his face. His shaggy hair fell in front of his eyes, and he pushed it back with both hands.

"I am so fired… Mike is going to be furious." He whined, looking at the scene in front of him. Casey stood numb as the rosy-cheeked Freddy walked towards her,

"M-m-miss Casey, y-y-y-you're always welcome in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" he said, a smile on the teddy's face. He had blood smeared across his face in a hand-print shape, which Casey assumed could only be Vincent's.

_Six Months Later…_

Casey looked around her home, the place was almost silent, save for the washing machine making a soft gonging noise every time a button hit the steel drum of the machine. She picked up a newspaper, sipping on some coffee. A certain advertisement almost made the coffee spill out from her lips.

"_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Looking for a security guard to work the night-shift. $100.50 dollars a week, apply now at 1800-FAZ-FAZBEAR!"_

Casey set down her blue coffee mug. After the missing children case, she gave up her job in law enforcement, it was too much. She had taken up multiple jobs, psychiatrists don't pay for themselves, and while Casey hadn't stepped back into the pizzeria since, the place kept bubbling to the surface of her mind, as if she couldn't forget about it.

"Alright, Fazbear… bring it on." She pulled on her sweatshirt, before pausing. She picked up a small stuffed bear, which had a microphone sewn to his paw, along with a black top-hat and a bowtie.

**That was the happy ending! I'll be posting the other endings soon, which I'm sorry are taking so long. -Rose**


	14. Chapter 14

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you, please forgive me." She said quietly, as if she was talking to a tiny child.

"How touching." Vincent said in a mocking tone, clapping his hands together slowly.

Casey fixed Vincent with a glare, but she was already crumbling from the talk about Samuel earlier, and the fact that every step closer to the figure at the end of the hallway, she felt dread and fear growing in her stomach. The Golden Freddy suit was sitting up straight, its head was removed, and its silver endoskeleton shined in the dim light. Vincent looked at the animatronics, but they stared back at him, twitching, looking almost unsure.

"Come on, you useless hunks of scrap metal, do as you're told!" he snapped, malice filling his voice.

The animatronics jumped and shuddered at Vincent's voice, like children being scolded by an angry parent. Casey felt cold plastic and synthetic furred hands grab her roughly, picking her up off the floor. The blonde felt a surge of panic rise up in her as she kicked and struggled, before she felt something beneath her feet. Casey looked down, and she fell silent. The Golden Freddy suit was below her feet, and the words "IT'S ME" felt like they had been pressed into her head. She shook her head, the room looking pale in comparison to the hollow-eyed teddy. She could see the animatronic frame that had been placed back inside, and its silver gleam set shivers down her spine. Suddenly, everything was quiet besides the small animatronic voice from the back of the crowd.

"Mom-my? W-w-where a-a-a-are you?" The blue rabbit's endoskeleton eyes were two unholy black holes, with white, gleaming pupils. The animatronic's heads turned to the distorted voice, and Casey smiled with relief, before she felt very human hands grab her and face her towards him.

"What did you do?" He barked angrily, his dull eyes narrowed at her, "Never mind, it doesn't matter, I'll just kill you myself." The purple man brandished a knife in his hand, before lunging towards her. Casey had only a second to react, and reached for her gun before remembering that she no longer had it. The man lunged again, this time making contact with Casey's left arm. The blonde let out a short-lived scream as Vincent was already preparing to attack her again. She ran in the direction of the Golden Freddy suit, holding her bleeding arm. The blonde held up the suit's heavy, golden paw to where the knife was being thrust as her. The man grunted as the knife was held fast in its place by the animatronic workings inside of the arm. He let go of the knife as Casey's right hand connected with his face. The two fought, throwing punches and kicks. All of the noises, from the twitching animatronics, to the two angry adults fighting on the ground, had awoken the lean, black figure, who had been dormant in the box that the suit had been leaning against. Casey rubbed her face as she stood up, along with Vincent. She looked at the blood that was from a cut on her cheek, and quickly wiped it off on her shirt. She then felt a velvety, hand on her shoulder, and turned around slowly to see the Marionette staring at her with its plastered smile on its face. Casey jumped back, only to feel something cold enter her body, with a sharp pang of pain along with it. The blonde fell to the ground, coughing, and seeing red liquid fall to the ground. She behind her at the face of the purple man, who had a wide, beaming grin on his face. Casey felt her eyes grow heavy as she coughed again, feeling a warm, sticky, fluid fall from her lips. Casey heard the man step over to her and grab her forehead, giving her a few smacks to the face,

"Hey, you need to be awake, or it's not fun—also, I want my knife back." The man grabbed the hilt of the knife buried in her back, and he yanked. Casey grit her teeth against the pain, tears running down her face as she sat back against the box, the music box playing from the inside of it. The man set the knife on the side of the prize-counter. He was about to begin moving Casey towards the Golden Freddy suit, and she grabbed the knife off the counter using a foot, and kicking it up, having it land on the floor with a metallic clang. The animatronics, at this moment, were beginning to feel the impulse of their programming, they were remembering the rules, and the knife on the ground was not following the rules. The tattered Freddy reached for the object but Casey suddenly let out a shriek, in order to startle the teddy. She reached for the knife as the man let go of her arms, and she pulled the silver-red blade above her head before slamming it down onto the man's foot. The man let out a howl of pain, falling backwards, and landing on the Golden Freddy's endoskeleton. The sharp endoskeleton neck buried itself in his upper back, and he let out a gurgling noise, then fell silent. Casey panted as animatronic hands picked her up, and music box was all she could hear. She could hear a bell chiming in the distance as warm blood ran down her back and legs. Casey smiled sadly, her brown eyes closing, and letting out a last breath, before the scene of the pizzeria became nothing but a bad-dream, and the officer swore she could feel something leave her as she died.

_Two Weeks Later…_

"12:00 AM," the clock read in green letters, and a darkened, almost transparent figure smiled. She had been waiting for a while. The figure hovered slightly above the door, looking down as the new security guard walked in, due to Jeremy being switched over to the day-shift. She clapped her hands together. The new guy was going to be a new friend. As it had been written in red ink on Jeremy's check the week before, the figure whispered gleefully,

"Welcome to the family, Scott." She took notice of the parts and services door. It was wide open, with tools and the like sitting on the floor. They were fixing the older models and getting ready for a brand new re-opening in a few weeks, and she and her friends were getting restless. The woman trailed behind the man, slowly drifting in the direction of the security office. On the way there, the woman strayed from his path, and into a darkened room, with a few party hats, and a banner inside of it. The banner was faded, but if someone looked close enough, you could see that the banner read, _Happy 6__th__ Birthday, Samuel Knight! _The woman brushed the banner with a transparent hand, something in her head clouded her thoughts, but she swore she remembered a small boy for a split second. The woman turned away from the banner, looking to the large suit that sat limply in the corner. Its fur was golden and tattered, its black eyes soulless and murky, but it would do. The woman noticed dark liquid on its right paw, but she shrugged it off, the transparent woman grabbing the suit's head by its eye-sockets, and lifting it into a standing position, and moving it like a puppet. She wrote on the wall, in whatever dark substance was smeared on the teddy's paw,

"IT'S ME."

**That was the bitter-sweet ending! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy with highschool, getting influenza, and then more school, so I haven't been able to update recently! I've also begun planning out the sequel for the happy ending that you guys wanted. If I think what I've planned out is worth-while, I will defiantly be posting it soon! And oh my goodness, the FNAF 3 trailer just came out yesterday. [internal excited screaming]-Rose **


End file.
